Organization XIII Data Files
by Kira the cat
Summary: ...You have accessed encrypted files on Organization XIII members...Do you wish to continue?...Access granted. ON HOLD!
1. File One: ES 4

Organization XIII Data Files

By: Kira the Cat  
Summary: The title says it all. These are Data Files on the Organization's ES Team.  
Rating: T  
A/N: This is a Fantasy World piece and is canon with the KH series both FW and canon universe wise. NOTE: For some reason, none of the fantasy world pieces for this or the Sonic section are in order. I just recently moved and need to find my other notebooks and this was spur of the moment. The fics can be read out of order and for continuity sake, this is during RE:Coded. Please don't rant about the OC's. If you're that confused just look at the OC section of my profile. Extra note: Suggested soundtrack for this fic, Xion's theme towards the end, Xion's battle music, and anything else O13 related.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit off this fic.

File One: VT

_Access granted. Opening encrypted file ES4 …please wait…_

I…don't know where I am….all I see is darkness. I don't know where I came from or how I got here. All I know is how to fight. These…things, keep attacking me. I think it's because of this sword. The Keyblade. Why do I know what this is? It doesn't matter. I don't want to be here. How long have I been wandering around? Who am I anyway? I think my name is Ventus. I feel as though I've been walking in circles forever. I don't rest. I can't. Not with these monsters attacking me all the time. I'm so tired though. I don't even remember what light looks like. I have no idea how long it's been since I started walking. I feel like I'm going in circles again.

_Error…slight file corruption…reloading file…_

"Who are you?" I asked as I walked towards her. She glared at me, immediately going on the defensive. She brought forth her weapon. A Keyblade. "You have one too?"

"Get away from me." she growled. Her eyes were full of pain and confusion.

"Are you lost?" I tried getting closer again and she attacked me.

"I said go away!" I drew my Keyblade to defend myself.

"I don't wanna fight you!" She lunged at me and our blades crossed. I could feel this overwhelming pain coming from her mixed with the feeling of being lost. She tried to strike but I dodged her attacks. She was as predictable as those monsters. She growled, she was also short tempered. Our blades crossed again, but this time she backed off. I saw this as my chance and charged only to be blocked by another wave of monsters. She turned her rediscovered rage on them and we stood back to back. I charged into the mob and started slashing away. When I turned around I was shocked to see they weren't attacking her. Instead they looked entranced. Like they were under her control. She looked shocked. Like she wasn't sure what had just happened. I carefully approached her, hopefully she wouldn't attack me again.

"Am I…the one doing this?" she asked.

"I think so." She lifted her hand and like that they vanished. She turned to me, not so much angry as confused.

"Who are you anyway? What is this thing?" She asked holding up her Keyblade.

"You mean you don't know?" I asked back. She shook her head.

"I don't remember anything before waking up in this hell hole." She said. "Except for my name that is."

"What's your name?"

"Kira." at the sound of her name, I felt like we already had a deep connection with each other.

"I think I've heard that name before…" I said to myself.

"Well what's your name?" She asked, hands on her hips.

"My name…" what was my name again? Why can't I remember my name? "I think it started with a 'V'…I don't remember." I blushed a little. How come I couldn't remember my own name?

"Started with a 'V' huh? How about we just call you VT?" she suggested with a shrug. Before I could respond, she started to walk off again. "Come on VT!" she yelled after she had gotten a fair distance away. I ran after her and we continued into the darkness. We ended up at a shoreline and she sighed, sitting down near the water. I sat down next to her and pulled off my shoes. The water was cold as it lapped at my toes.

"Hey Kira."

"Hm?"

"How'd you get here?" I asked. She sighed.

"Honestly I don't remember. I have no idea where I came from. But…being near the water feels familiar." she said. "I came here a few days ago or however long it's been and ever since I just feel, right when I'm near the water." She closed her eyes as a breeze blew by. "What about you VT?" I shrugged.

"Not a clue." I said. "I think it's been a while since I got here. It sure feels like forever." We stayed like that for a while, eventually falling asleep. I woke up a while later and spotted an odd looking vortex. I shook Kira's shoulder and she sat up a bit, glaring at me.

"Sorry to wake you. But there's something odd over here." I said.

"What? More sand?" she mumbled angrily before getting up.

"Just come on." I grabbed her arm and we walked into the portal. I shielded my eyes from the bright sunlight on the other side. Wait sunlight?

"VT, where are we?" She asked.

"I dunno. But I hope there aren't anymore of those things around." I said as I scanned the area. I spotted a tower off in the distance and immediately wanted to go. I'm not sure why, but I grabbed Kira's wrist and sped off for it. We stopped in front of a train station and I ran inside, Kira close behind me.

"VT where are you going?! Wait!" I found the stairs and started up. When I got to the top, the sight took my breath away. Kira was behind me, hesitating. "Are you mental!?" She yelled, trying not to look down. I turned to her and grinned.

"Kira you have to see this!" It had been so long since I'd seen a sunset. I grabbed her arm again and got her to at least see the sun setting. She sat down, her back to the wall, as she watched with me. "It's beautiful…"

"Yeah." I let my feet hang over the tower's edge. "Be careful. I'm not gonna jump after you." She scooted back to emphasize her point.

"Come on, trust me. I'm not that clumsy."

"Are you sure?" We both turned to see a hooded figure near the stairway. We both drew our Keyblades and the figure chuckled a bit. "Vexen sure does his research. I'm not here to fight either of you." He slid his hood down, pink hair falling out over his shoulders. "I am Marluxia. My master sent me to retrieve you." Another of those vortex things opened behind him and he turned and disappeared inside it. Kira looked at me.

"Should we?" She asked. I walked forward but she stayed put.

"Come on. Don't you trust me?" I asked. She looked away and I ran in.

"VT, wait for me!" the portal closed behind us as we exited in a town the exact opposite of the one we were just in. She stuck close to me as we looked for Marluxia.

"So you chose to follow me?" We turned and there he was, lurking in a corner. "Come along then. We'll have to get you two into the proper clothes." Confused but also curious, we followed him. Eventually, we came to a large, looming castle. A lighted path appeared and we walked inside. The inside was all white and clean looking. Kira and I looked around in awe as we followed Marluxia through the winding monstrosity. We eventually came to a lounge area where several other people, also wearing black cloaks, were relaxing.

"Ah, Marluxia. I see you found the girl." said a creepy looking guy with long blond hair. "You seem to have picked up a little extra baggage as well. Shall I dissect him?"

"Relax Vexen. The boy is a Wielder as well." he said. "Where are the other two?" As if on cue, two boys; one with long silver hair and blue eyes and the other with black and red hair and blue eyes, stood up. They weren't wearing black cloaks like the others. "Rixo, Kazu, come say hello to Kira and-"

"VT. His name is VT." Kira said.

"Right. VT." Kira stepped forward, sizing the two up.

"You two…look familiar. Have we met?" she asked. The one with the red and black hair turned his head.

"As if. You both look too weak to even hold a Keyblade." I growled and drew mine.

"How about you put your money where your mouth is?" He just chuckled and walked off.

"You're not worth my time kid." I growled and Kira held me back.

"S'ok VT." she said.

"Ignore Kazu." The other guy was still standing there. "He's been a pain in the ass since I met him. I'm Rixo." He started for the hallway before turning to us. "Aren't you two coming?" I looked at Kira and the two of us ran after him. "We should get you to your rooms before Larxene shows up."

"Who's Larxene?" I asked.

"You don't wanna know." We continued down the all white corridor, past doors with the numbers one through thirteen on them. We eventually came to four rooms, all the doors blank. "Kira right?" he said as he grabbed the knob on the right side of the hallway. Kira nodded. He opened the door to a room that looked more like it belonged in an island house than in a castle.

"How the…"

"You can thank Zexion when you meet him. He said you'd like something like this. I don't know how he knew but meh." She walked in and looked around.

"It's kinda familiar…" she said. "Anyway, let's see VT's room." We went to the door across from hers and he opened it. Surprisingly it was plain like the rest of the castle except with green trim.

"Huh, guess he didn't have much to work with." he said. "Anyway, my room's next to yours VT. Just stay outta Kazu's. He's got some space issues he still needs to work out." He left and Kira flopped on my bed.

"I like it." she said. "The green looks good. It matches your hair." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah well at least mine looks normal."

"Shut up." The door opened and one of the other people we saw in the lounge walked in. He was kinda skinny with blond hair done in a mullet.

"Hi! I'm Demyx." He held out two folded sets of clothes. "I have your Organization XIII regulation uniforms."

"Organization XIII?" I asked.

"Yeah! You'll learn everything later at Saix's meeting." He tossed Kira her uniform, a black cloak and black pants, and set mine on the dresser. "It was nice to meet you guys!" he then took off. I picked up the jacket. It was long and made of black leather with chrome tassels. Kira was getting off the bed and headed back to her room.

"Gotta make sure this fits." she said as she closed the door behind her. I tried on the pants first then put on the jacket. There was a large mirror in the bathroom and I looked myself over. At least it was something different.

After sitting though a very long and boring meeting and being introduced, I headed to my room. Kira met up with me a little while later after accidentally warping herself to the castle's courtyard. I shook my head.

"Why are you using those things in the first place?" I asked.

"Weren't you listening at the meeting?" she asked back.

"No. Was anyone?" she just rolled her eyes.

"We're supposed to use the portals, smart one." she said as she crossed her arms behind her head. "If you'd been paying attention instead of sleeping you'd know."

"Hey is it my fault that Saix guy likes the sound of his own voice?" She just giggled and went into her room.

_Error…File is corrupted…redirecting….please wait…_

"RECON?!" I yelled. It's been three weeks since I met Kira and we joined up with Organization XIII. Kira told me that aside from her, myself, Kazu, and Rixo, the remaining twelve members were Nobodies. Beings without hearts. They wanted us to destroy Heartless, the creatures that had attacked me and Kira in the dark realm, so that they could create Kingdom Hearts. The ultimate source of hearts. I felt sorry for them and not the Heartless and agreed to help. Besides, only Kira, Kazu, Rixo and myself can destroy the Heartless with out the hearts getting away. But since we've joined the two of us, myself and Kira, have been stuck doing reconnaissance missions while the others go off on more exciting missions. "Come on Saix! We can do more to help and you know it!"

"It has already been decided. You and Kira will go to Traverse Town." I growled. Kira put her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it too much VT. We'll get our chance one day." she said as we took off.

"Man, Saix is a jackass." I said angrily. "It's not fair that we get stuck monitoring Heartless all day."

"I know. I'd like to get some practice since I'm getting sick of training with Zexion." She said.

"How is that going by the way?" I asked.

"Horrible. I hate it so much. Stupid clones of his." We exited in Traverse Town's Second District. We'd staked out this world before and nothing ever changed. Except for today. We saw a boy and two other guys walking around. He looked like Kira except his eyes were blue and not green like hers. He also reeked of light and goodness and I had the strangest feeling that I had met him before. Kira gagged, the scent obviously making her sicker and she ran off for the First District. I ran after her, stirring up the Heartless and making sure the trio didn't spot us. When I found her she was panting and it looked like she had thrown up her lunch.

"You okay?" I asked. She shook her head.

"God I hate that scent…" she mumbled, wiping her mouth on her jacket sleeve. "Let's go check the Third District before I get sick again." she walked ahead of me and I could sense something was wrong with her, but I didn't push it. She could be hostile and unpredictable when something bothered her. We scoped out the Third District and found nothing out of the ordinary, aside from the Heartless numbers being smaller than normal. But they were always jumping around. We didn't run into the light user again and decided to RTC. Kira was looking worse when we got back and instead of hanging with me, Demyx, and Axel, she went straight to her room.

"What's wrong with her?" Demyx asked.

"We saw one of those light users today and she got real sick." I said, sitting on the couch next to Axel.

"Yeah, light will do that to her." Axel said. "I'm surprised she can handle being around you for more than ten minutes." I looked curiously at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You mean that you don't know you're one fourth light?"

"I'M WHAT?!" some of the other members looked our way and I lowered my voice.

"Yeah, you're a fourth light. Kira's all darkness. You mean she hasn't told you?" I shook my head.

"No, she never said anything like that." Come to think of it she never told me that light made her sick. I clenched my fists and marched down the hall to her room. The door was unlocked and she was laying in bed asleep. I went to wake her and ask her why she didn't tell me when she started muttering in her sleep.

"VT…I'm sorry…please don't be mad…don't hate me…" She looked like she had been crying. Why would I hate her? I mean I was mad that she didn't tell me but that didn't mean that I hated her. I sighed, she probably was still feeling sick and me being here probably didn't help matters any. I closed her door and went into my room. Rixo was sitting on my bed when I opened the door.

"How is she?" he asked.

"You know?" he nodded. "How long?"

"Since you guys got here. She gets a little dizzy when she's around you too long." I clenched my fists. "She didn't want to tell you because she didn't want you to worry."

"But why!? Why do _I_ have light inside me?!" I wanted to know why I was different. Who was I? Rixo sighed.

"That I can't tell you. You have to figure that out yourself." He walked past me. "Don't beat yourself up too hard. She doesn't hate you." I growled and punched a hole in the wall.

_File corruption…please wait…redirecting…._

It had been a few months since that day in Traverse Town. Kira had to stay in the castle and recover from what Vexen called "light poisoning". I went on a few missions with the other members. Mostly Rixo. He and I got along okay. It was like we had met before but I couldn't be sure. His Keyblade was odd looking. It looked like a bat's wing. He said it was called The Dark Crosser. I had no idea what my Keyblade's name was. I hadn't ever really taken notice of it until then. It just felt like an extra arm.

"Fallen Kingdom…"

"So that's it's name."

"What?" I hadn't realized I had said something.

"You mean you didn't know that was your blade's name?" he asked. I shook my head.

"I didn't know it had a name." I said.

"All Keyblades have names. Kira's is called Twisted Memory and Kazu's is Black Embrace." he said.

"Jeez a little emo don't you think?" I muttered. Kazu and I didn't really get along all that well which is why I rarely went on missions with him. Rixo chuckled.

"Cut him some slack. He's a pain in the ass yeah, but he does his job."

"Yeah we he could be nicer about it." We went about our mission, when out of nowhere, Lexaesas shows up.

"What's up big guy?" Rixo asked. Lexaesas wasn't really one to talk, except to Zexion, so I was surprised when he said something.

"Saix wants everyone back at the castle now. We have a problem." That's all we needed to hear before the three of us returned to the castle. When we got back, all hell had broken loose. Most of the other members like Demyx, Larxene, Marluxia, and Luxord. Looked badly injured. Saix had his claymore in hand and was fending off what looked like an oversized shadow Heartless. Vexen got knocked out and Kazu went flying across the room. The creature let out a feral sounding snarl in a voice that sounded too familiar to my ears.

"Is that Kira?!" I yelled. Saix and Axel got knocked out, and she went for Lexaesas and Xaldin next. Xigbar tried to shoot her down with some tranquilizer bullets but she was too fast and attacked Xaldin, sending him flying into Xigbar. Lexaesas stepped up and she slashed at him until he too couldn't fight. Rixo went in next. "Wait! You aren't gonna hurt her are you?!"

"What do you think I'm doing?! Knitting a sweater?!" he yelled back.

"But you'll kill her!"

"She's gonna kill us!" He was knocked back and I ran to see if I could talk some sense into her. She growled at me but backed up a bit. Light must still be bothering her.

"It's okay Kira…" I said softly. "It's me, VT. Don't you remember?" She started calming down a bit until Rixo started moving. She pushed me out of the way and charged at him. "Kira no!" I grabbed her right before she pounced on him and held her tight. She snarled and turned her rage on me, slashing and tearing at my arms and face.

"I'm not gonna let go!" I said holding her tighter. I felt something warm well up in my heart and I suddenly knew what to do. "You found me in the darkness…now it's my turn to find you…Come back Kira. Please." She stopped struggling and we were surrounded by a bright light. Her skin returned to normal and her eyes became green again.

"VT…" She then passed out.

"What the hell was that…" I turned to see a boy who looked like me with blond hair, slowly get up. Axel stood up and went to his side.

"You okay Roxas?" he nodded and didn't say anything else. "What the hell just happened?" I looked down to see Kira sleeping peacefully in my arms.

"What did just happen?"

Lexaesas helped me carry Kira back to her room and I went to talk with Axel about what happened.

"She was fine when I checked on her. I had to baby-sit so I have no idea if it's linked to her light poisoning or not." He pointed over to the blond me, Roxas, with his thumb. "I don't know what made her go crazy like that but whatever did made her attack him first." I glanced over at him. He didn't look like she had attacked him. I walked over to him. He looked up at me and I shivered a bit. His eyes were a bright sapphire blue but they looked hollow and lifeless.

"Roxas right?" he nodded. He was definitely new and a Nobody. "Come with me. Demyx you and Axel too." I stopped in the castle kitchen to get some tea for Kira. She told me that peppermint was her favorite. We continued to her room where Vexen was just leaving.

"She's stable but don't get her riled up." He said. I nodded and the four of us went in. She was laying in bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey bud." I said with a small smile. She didn't take her eyes off the ceiling.

"Sorry…" she said. I sighed.

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is! I could have killed you!" she yelled. I sat the tea on the nightstand and socked her in the face.

"VT what the hell!" Demyx yelled.

"Stop talking like that! I don't blame you! You didn't try to kill me on purpose!" I yelled at her. She sat up and glared at me. "You weren't yourself. I. Don't. Blame. You." she scoffed and turned her head.

"I guess this makes us even…" she said. She smiled a bit despite the bruise starting to form on her cheek.

"I guess it does." I said. She turned to Axel and Demyx.

"Sorry I kinda went all crazy on you guys." she said. Axel smiled and leaned against the door.

"S'ok. You didn't scratch me up too bad."

"Yeah. We're fine Kira. We were worried about you." He said with a big grin. She looked around us to see Roxas still lurking in the hallway. Her smile turned into a frown.

"He's the one I attacked isn't he?" I turned and he backed up a bit. I sighed and grabbed his arm.

"She doesn't bite." I said.

"Are you kidding me? She tried to slice my head off!" I whacked him in the head.

"Just get over it." I said angrily.

"Relax Roxas. She really isn't dangerous." Axel said. He just shook his head and walked away.

"He just wants to get hurt doesn't he?" I growled.

"Go easy on him." Rixo said as he walked into the room. "You two were loners the first few days as well. Besides if the ES team is gonna thrive, we're gonna need to make nice with the new Keyblade Wielder."

"_He's_ a Keyblade Wielder?!" Kira and I yelled.

"You two need to get with the program." He chuckled. "You'll need to be able to sense other Wielders when the time comes." before I could question him about that he was already leaving.

"Why does that guy have to be so confusing!?" I yelled.

"The cute ones always are." Kira said. I looked at her. "Wait! I didn't mean! Don't tell him anything!" Axel, Demyx and I all snickered a bit as she blushed.

"Aww, Kira has a crush on Rixo." Demyx teased. She growled and summoned some Shadows.

"GET OUT!" The three of us ran off as she set them loose.

_File corruption…redirecting.…loading…._

If I knew how little time Kira and I would have together, I'd have done things a little different. We were nearing December and Kira and I as well as the rest of the ES Team were training in the castle's courtyard, especially our new member Xion. I didn't really know her that well and I wish I did. I'd have realized how similar we are. Kira had finally gotten what was known as Anti-Kira under control and her ability to control Heartless had earned her a new title, The Heartless Commander. Rixo also had a new title; The Shadow Assassin, as well as Kazu. His was The Dark Prince. Roxas had been titled The Key of Destiny and I was The Fallen King. Looking back now it's kinda ironic that I was called that. We all were right in the middle of training when Saix entered the courtyard.

"What's up?" Rixo asked.

"I have a mission for VT. You are to accompany Axel and the others to Castle Oblivion for reconnaissance." He said before walking away. I groaned. I hated recon missions. Kira however, looked upset that she wasn't going. I knew she had visited the castle before since Marluxia had a garden there she liked to visit. This was also the first mission we've had apart since the Anti-Kira incident. Before I could say anything to her she ran off. I just went to my room to pack. I sighed. Why did I have to go? I didn't want to leave just to go on a stupid recon mission.

"Hey…" I turned to see Rixo leaning on my doorframe.

"Hi."

"She's not mad at you y'know." he always seemed to know what I was thinking about, especially when it involved Kira. "If anything, she just wants to go with you."

"I know…" I said, looking away.

"Don't worry about it though. But, I think you'll find some answers at the castle." Just like all the other times, he was gone before I could question him. I finished packing and went to leave when I saw the moogle plush Kira had made me on our last trip. I smiled and decided to take it with me.

The castle was boring like usual and I just lingered around with Namine, the girl who lived here. She reminded me of Kira and looked like Xion. We stayed in her room and chatted before I decided to go wandering. I ran into Rixo on one of the lower levels of the castle. Or at least I thought it was Rixo. He had green eyes instead of blue and he looked angry. He drew his Keyblade, it looked exactly like Rixo's.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"I should be asking you the same thing" We began to fight, both of us evenly matched in strength and speed. I tried using magic but he just deflected it with a dark shield. I didn't think this battle would ever end until Lexaesas showed up, brandishing his tomahawk.

"I'll handle him. Go." I nodded and started to trek back up the castle. As I did I started getting this splitting headache and I started to see things. Who was Ven? My headache worsened as I kept going back up the castle. I ran into Axel then.

"Hey, what are you doing wandering around?" He asked.

"Me? Oh, I was on my way back to Namine's room. Why?"

"There's someone in the castle killing the others. You should stay hidden until we get rid of him." he started heading down the castle.

"Wait! There's someone fighting Lexaesas downstairs! I think that's the guy you're looking for!"

"Did he have silver hair?" I nodded.

"He looked like Rixo." Axel swore a bit.

"Go wait with Marluxia. You'll be safer there." I nodded and we parted ways. My head felt like it was going to explode with each step I took. I was on the eleventh floor when I spotted that boy Kira and I saw in Traverse Town the day she got sick. He and his friends were headed my way. I know Axel told me to hide, but I felt like I had to fight him. Despite my headache, I pulled my hood up and took up my fighting stance. He growled at me, the sound similar to one Kira would make when she and Kazu would fight.

"Outta my way!" he shouted. I smirked, his light was flaring and felt familiar.

"Let's see if you can make me, light user." They all gasped as I drew my Keyblade, probably because it looked like his only darker. Once they got over the shock, they charged and we fought for a long time. His moves were predictable like Kira's and I was starting to wonder if they were twins. I had knocked his friends out and he was panting hard while I felt great, aside from my headache. We charged again, this time clashing blades and I was transported somewhere. I looked around and that sense that I was back in the dark realm put me on high alert. Suddenly something caught my eye.

"Roxas?" He smiled at me and it was then I noticed he was see through.

"Close." he said.

"Ventus…" somehow I already knew the answer.

"Yep." He smiled again.

"You're the real Ventus…" I clenched my fists, the memories all flooding back and making sense. "And if you're the real one…that means I'm…a fake?" he shook his head.

"You're Ven too. You're just your own person, like me." he said. "But, we're two parts of the same whole. You need to come back." Then, I was back in the castle. I had pushed Sora to his limit and he was almost done. I dropped my stance a bit and lowered my hood, smiling as he tried to remember who I was.

"Do I…know you?" he said.

"Heh, light users are so clueless." I looked up, my vision getting blurry as I started to cry. "That's always what you said…right, Kira?" That same look crossed Sora's face again.

"Kira…who is that again?" he said. I smirked, he'd forgotten his own sister…

"Why don't you come find out." He made that pouty face that Kira would make when I cheated in a game or when I stole her candy and took up his stance again. But he hesitated.

"You won't save your friends standing there like that. Come on!" We charged one last time, and as if it was in slow motion, I felt his Keyblade slice across my heart. I dropped my blade, watching it break into pieces as I fell to my knees and began to fade. He gave a sad chuckle.

"Y'know…my heart, it hurts. Like I'm sad that I won." he said, turning to me. I shook my head.

"Don't be….It's my choice." I said. I laughed a little, despite the pain. "He needs me." Sora looked at me, puzzled. "The friends I've made, and the memories I've made with them…they'll still be here, even if I'm not."

"If we had met under different circumstances, I think we might have been friends." I laughed a little when he said that.

"I'm sure we would have Sora. The three of us would have…" I looked up at the ceiling one last time as I cried.

"Wait!" Sora called, but it was too late.

"Goodbye…Kira…"

_WARNING! WARNING! DATA FILE CORRUPTED! DATA FILE CORRUPTED! EXITING PROGRAM!_

* * *

wow this was long...Um kay. Lets see, not much to say about this chapter. *I made several small mistakes and have corrected them. Also, I meant to clear this up since the fic doesn't exactly, VT is sort of Ven's clone but like Ven said they're two parts of one whole.* Someone is looking up these files. I won't reveal who until the end so just keep guessing until then. I hope this is good, if anyone finds any issues let me know. That doesn't mean flame. I stayed up three nights typing this monstrosity and I don't plan on getting it flamed. That being said, reviews would be nice. Extra note: These are also outta order. I meant to put them in numerical order but oh well. Till next time~Kira


	2. File Two: ES 2

File 2: Rixo

Welcome back. The next file is for Rixo, he's...well I can't actually tell you who he is. That would be cheating. Anyway, thank you to KHsupergeek1286 for reviewing. Hopefully more people like this. Anyway, there will be a poll up soon to see if anyone knows, or has a good guess who is looking up these files. *Sorry this hasn't been updated. The laptop I'm using no longer works with my flashdrive and I'm still waiting on my hopefully permenent one but I've gotta clear up a bit of confusion. Yes, KHsupergeek1286, Kira does mean killer in japanese. No I didn't get it from Death Note. I've had the name before I ever even heard of Death Note. T-T also sucks that everyone I know now thinks I own a Death Note...which I don't.*

* * *

_Encrypted file ES4 successfully deleted! Opening encrypted file ES2 …loading…_

I don't believe in heaven or hell. I don't believe in second chances. I don't believe in love or luck or stuff like that. But…sometimes, when I feel weak and down and alone, I believe. It's nothing but endless darkness. I don't remember a thing. I don't know how long I've been walking, or how long I sleep at times. All I know is fighting. That's my life, fight to keep going, fight to sleep, fight to find a way out. I feel empty inside. Like something is missing. Like I don't have a purpose in life other than to rot in this hell hole. I look up at the sky, black as midnight, and I wish that I could just see beyond it. Just once.

_Error…program not responding…redirecting…_

"Hey. Get up." I opened my eyes. When had I fallen asleep? I sat up and a guy with red and black hair leaned next to me.

"What time is it…" I mumbled before remembering where I was. "Shit…" I had to get out of this place or else I was going to lose my mind. The guy had gotten up and walked away. "Wait a second!" He stopped and turned to me.

"What."  
"Do you know where we are?" He turned and started walking away.

"No." I sighed. "Damn it…" I looked up and he was surrounded by black creatures. They had been attacking me since day one and here I thought I had shaken them. Some things never change…I jumped up to help him since I doubt he could defend himself and before I could draw my weapon, he had laid waste to them all. In his hand was an odd looking sword. It had the same energy as mine but it looked different. It was a little feminine looking, all black with inky black, thorned roses on the blade part whereas mine looked like a razor sharp black bat wing. He turned to me, holding up his blade. I held my hands up.

"Hang on. I think we're on the same side. Don't attack me." I said, every muscle in my body poised to attack should I have to. He ignored me and I got ready to strike when someone started chuckling.

"Marvelous, simply marvelous." We turned to see a very creepy looking man with long blond hair. "Such wonderful specimens you are." I narrowed my eyes, I did not like this guy already. He smelled weird. In fact, I'd been smelling this particular smell for a while.

I growled a little, ready to attack. "Such hostile beings. If you wish you escape this place, you'd be wise to follow me." He said. A black vortex opened behind him and he disappeared within it. I felt conflicted. I didn't trust the guy any farther than I could probably throw him, but he had offered me a way out. A chance to see if there was something beyond this black nothingness. My opponent, who had decided that I wasn't worth his time, walked into the portal ahead of me. I decided then, and followed. Where I ended up, was far greater than the world of blackness. This place was all white and clean, as if untouched by the dark, but it held the sinister feeling of destruction and greed. I smirked, I liked this place already. I looked around and noticed the blond and the black and red-head walking down the hall. I kept my distance and followed them. We eventually came to what I assume was this place's common area. There were others here, all wearing the same black cloak as the blond. A man with long blue hair and an x shaped scar on his forehead stepped towards us.

"So these are two of the four Wielders?" he asked. I shivered a bit, he was slightly intimidating and it looked like he could strike at any second if not for the fact that he was holding back a tremendous amount of power. He was definitely the leader, if not second in command. The blond nodded.

"I was lucky enough to find them before they did any serious damage to each other." He said with a sadistic looking smirk. That did not sit well with me. The blue haired man turned to me.

"What is your name." He said flatly. I smirked, I didn't remember who I was before this but at least I could answer this.

"Rixo. My name is Rixo." He turned to the other guy.

"And your name." He looked up slightly.

"….Kazu." I could almost feel the power struggle between the two. They eventually looked away from each other.

"Larxene."

"What now Saix?" said a blond girl with a very bad attitude. She was glaring daggers at his back.

"Take the boys to their rooms and get them their uniforms." He said, walking out of the lounge. She scoffed and went back to polishing a small knife.

"No thank you."

"Fine then, I'll do it." said a purple haired guy. He didn't look much older than myself or Kazu. He was reading from a large leather bound book which he closed noisily before rising from his seat. He looked at me and then at Kazu. "Follow me." I followed him and Kazu kept his distance. We stopped once on our way through the castle and both Kazu and myself were handed a new set of clothes; a pair of black pants and a black leather cloak. We continued along down several halls and past twelve sets of marked doors until we came to four that were unmarked. He grabbed the knob at the far left of the hall and hesitated a second before opening it. "Kazu, this is your room." he said. Kazu walked in and promptly shut the door behind him. "Pleasant isn't he…" he mumbled before moving to the room across from it. He did the same thing with the knob before opening the door. I walked inside, the room was a drastic change from the rest of the castle which I thought was odd. The interior of the room was a calming light blue and the bed was a large four poster. I had the oddest feeling that I had been in this room before, but the feeling was gone when a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"You should change your clothes. The meeting will begin within the hour." he said. I nodded.

"Thanks…"

"Zexion."

"Zexion. Thanks." He walked off and I sat down on the bed. Something was nagging me in the back of my mind. Like there was some ulterior motive to my being here. I turned over on my side. This room seemed too familiar. But I couldn't remember anything. I sighed and pushed myself off the bed and took a shower before changing my clothes. I headed back to the lounge area. Some of the others had left. The only ones here now were two blonds, one playing cards against a guy with a ponytail and an eye patch, the other playing an oversized guitar, and a skinny red head. The card playing blond smirked at me.

"So you're the new kid." He said. "How about you come try your luck in a card game. I never lose."

"Come on Luxord, leave Tiger be." '_Tiger?' _I thought.

"Move over old man." I said. He got up and I sat down as Luxord reshuffled the deck. "What's the game?

"Spades." he said with a grin. I smirked, confident that I wouldn't lose even though I had no memory of ever playing the game.

I smirked as Luxord frowned. He slapped a few bills on the table, collected his cards, and stalked off.

"Nice job, Tiger." there he goes with that again.

"My name is Rixo." I said as I collected my winnings and stuffed them in my pocket.

"Don't mind the decrepit, old man." The other blond said. "He's getting senile."

"Call me a decrepit, old man again Demyx and I'll break that sitar of yours over your empty head." Demyx yelped a bit and stuck his tongue out.

"Why do you have to be so mean Xigbar?" I shook my head.

"So, any idea what this meeting is about?" I asked.

"Kingdom Hearts again." Xigbar answered.

"Kingdom Hearts? What's that?" The red head walked over.

"You'll hear about it at the meeting." he said. "The name's Axel by the way. A-x-e-l. Commit it to memory, got it?" I nodded.

"So, anything special I need to know about the boss, Saix?" Demyx stared at me like I had grown a second head and Axel and Xigbar broke out in laughter. "What?"

"Saix doesn't run the Organization. If he did, we'd all be working instead of slacking off." Xigbar said.

"So who does run the Organization?" I asked.

"That would be old Mansex." Axel said. I arched a brow.

"Xemnas." Demyx cleared up. "Mansex is what you get when you rearrange the letters in his name."

"We call him that behind his back." Xigbar said. The other members started returning to the lounge then. "Shit, fun's over." He muttered. I sat next to Demyx and Saix stepped up to the center of the room. Xigbar was now hanging from the ceiling, something I would have to ask him about later, and Axel was sitting next to me on the arm of the couch. A black portal opened in the center of the room and a man with shoulder-length pink, yes pink, hair stepped out followed by a boy with green, yes green, hair and a girl with brown hair. They looked around curiously, staying close to each other. The crazed looking blond that I had met earlier stepped forward. I could just barely hear what he was saying to the pink haired man.

"Shall I dissect him?" The green haired boy looked like he might faint and the girl's muscles tensed. The pink haired man spoke.

"Relax Vexen, the boy is also a Wielder." The two relaxed and Vexen went about his business. "Were are the other two?" Demyx nudged me and I stood up along with Kazu. "Rixo, Kazu, come say hello to Kira and…"

"VT." She said a bit defensively. "His name is VT." The pink haired man gave a wry smile.

"Right, VT." He walked away and Kira stepped forward. She tilted her head a bit, she looked like a kitten.

"You two look….familiar. Have we met?" I was about to say something when Kazu scoffed and turned his head to the side.

"As if, the two of you look too weak to even hold a Keyblade." so that's what they were called. Kira looked a little hurt and VT growled, drawing his own blade.

"Why don't you put your money where your mouth is?!" Kazu just smirked and walked off.

"You're not worth my time kid." VT growled again and Kira had to hold him back.

"S'ok VT." She said softly.

"Just ignore Kazu." I said to them. "He's been a pain in the ass since I met him. I'm Rixo by the way." I walked off, trying to get them to their rooms before the dragon Demyx called Larxene showed her face. I turned to see them still standing there. "Aren't you two coming?" I waited a moment and they ran after me. "We should get you to your rooms before Larxene shows up.

"Who's Larxene?" VT asked. I smirked.

"You don't wanna know." I stopped at Zexion's room to ask him which room was which while they looked around. We continued and I showed Kira her room first. It was like it came straight out of an island hut. She walked in and looked around. I had to say, she did look familiar. She skipped over to VT's room after examining hers and I opened the door. It was a little odd. His room resembled the castle halls, just with green trim.

"Guess Zexion didn't have much to work with…" I murmured. "Anyway, VT, my room is next to yours. Just stay outta Kazu's. He still has some space issues to work out." They both nodded and I closed the door behind me.

"Oh, hey Rixo!" Demyx called as he headed down the hall.

"Sup Demyx." He had and armful of black fabric in his hands. "What's that stuff?"

"Oh, these are Kira and VT's uniforms! I gotta get 'em to them before the meeting starts!" He ran off down the hall. "See ya later!"

I basically wandered around the castle before running into Xigbar.

"There you are Tiger." he said with a smirk. I glared and walked past him. "Where ya going? You're gonna miss the meeting." I sighed, great. Now I'm stuck going to the meeting with him. He opened one of those black vortexes and I followed him. We warped to an all white room with large chairs. I was sitting across from Kira and Kazu and VT was next to me. Saix appeared in the chair next to the tallest one then appeared who I, at the time, assumed was Xemnas.

"Welcome, my friends." He said, gold eyes alight with mischievous pleasure. "I want to welcome our newest members; Kazu, Kira, Rixo, and VT. Their powers over the keys will aid us in obtaining Kingdom Hearts. For now though, I'll let Saix take over." He then vanished. Saix half bowed.

"Thank you, Sire." some of the senior members like Xigbar and Zexion, who weren't even paying attention after the initial speech was over, rolled their eyes and scoffed. VT had fallen asleep and Kira was listening, albeit she was also curiously looking around the room. Kazu was glaring at nothing in particular and I was slowly getting bored. Saix explained the concept of the dark portals before, after finally noticing the lack of interest, and dismissed the meeting. I nudged VT awake before trying my hand at the portals. I ended up back in my room, just like I should have and decided to go for a walk. I still had much of the castle to explore anyway.

_Data is damaged…please wait…reloading…_

Three weeks had slowly gone by since I joined Organization XIII. So far I was one of the best rookies they had seen, and that was saying something since there weren't that many Nobodies. I was given harder missions to go on, such as heart collection and stealth recon. I was good at my job. For some reason, hiding in the shadows became second nature to me. From time to time I would run into a light user and have to take a break. I hated the way light smelled. It was too warm and gushy for my tastes. That isn't to say I didn't mind VT's company. Kira had come to me the first week after she and VT parted ways for a little while. She looked sick. When I questioned her about it she said that sometimes VT's scent made her dizzy. I told her to tell him to keep his distance sometimes if it was that bad but she told me not to worry about it. I didn't know why I got so concerned about her, I barely knew the girl. Sure she was cute. She was the only other female in the Organization aside from Larxene, if you count that as female that is. In any case, I didn't bother her about it and instead went to investigate the situation myself. I found VT in his room, sleeping again. I scrunched up my face a bit when I entered his room. How did anyone miss this? The boy was covered with darkness but the strong scent of light squeezed through. No wonder Kira spent so much time with him. If anyone else knew, which they probably did, all hell would break lose. And no wonder she was getting sick. I covered my nose, and slipped back out of the room. I decided to keep that small piece of information to myself. Who knows, maybe it'll come in handy later.

I got to stay in the castle for the day. I was resting in the Grey Area when I heard VT yell.

"RECON!?" I glanced up. VT was yelling at Saix. I didn't blame him. The second in command had been sending both him and Kira on recon missions for the last three weeks. I shook my head. I knew they weren't very well trained, even though Kira controlled Heartless and VT had wind powers, but slapping them with recon missions was just mean.

"Don't worry about it VT. We'll get our chance one day." Kira said before they departed. Once they were gone, Saix as well, I talked to Axel.

"Jeez, don't you think he's being a hard-ass?" I asked. The fire Nobody shrugged and went back to burning lint fuzzies.

"Saix is always a hard-ass. If you asked me, I'd say he just needs a good lay."

"Tell me about it…" I mumbled. I occupied myself by controlling some Neo-Shadows lurking around outside the castle. Demyx joined me some time later. "Hey Dems." I said to the water boy. He wasn't exactly on my "friends" list but he was nicer than Kazu and ten times better than Larxene. In fact, I didn't really consider anyone my friend. Except Kira and VT.

"So did you hear? They found a new Nobody today." He said as he plucked a few notes on his sitar.

"Really? Well that should be interesting." I said. It was rare to find a Nobody that wasn't a Dusk. I'd have to see the newbie for myself later. "Where is he?" I asked.

"Axel's with him." I hopped up, shooing away the Neo-Shadows, and heading inside.

"There you are Rixo." I sighed, damn, caught by Saix.

"Yeah, what's up?" I asked.

"I'm reassigning you to work with VT." he said with that same emotionless voice. I arched a brow.

"Seriously? You don't have anyone else to baby-sit him and Kira?" I asked, faking that I didn't care. I also didn't want to reek of light.

"Kira is sick. She has light poisoning." he said. I kinda felt bad then, had being around VT made things that much worse? I sighed.

"Fine. I'm gonna go check on VT first. Let him know what's up and check on Kira." He nodded and I headed down the hall. VT was in Kira's room. I frowned a bit. She looked paler than normal. I decided to wait in VT's room, despite the strong smell of light. He came in, he looked so down.

"How is she?" I asked.

"You know?" he asked back. I nodded, the whole Organization knew. At least now they did. "How long?" I sighed.

"Since you two first got here." He clenched his fists. "She told me she got dizzy around you sometimes. But she didn't tell you because she didn't want you to worry." He growled.

"But why?! Why do I have light inside me?!" I sighed and stood up and walked out.

"That, I can't tell you. You have to figure that out yourself." I said. "Don't beat yourself up too hard. She doesn't hate you." I left and as I did I could hear the sound of a hole being punched into a wall. I peeked in on Kira. She was sound asleep if not muttering a bit. I sighed before leaving. This was gonna be a long assignment.

_Data corruption…reloading…please wait…_

I finally met the new kid, Roxas, a few months after Kira's first case of light poisoning. He looked like VT with blond hair and blue eyes. He was a silent one too. Very unsettling. But he seemed to like Axel so I didn't push him or anything. Not that I was trying to be around him for more than five minutes. He smelled worse than VT when it came to light. Whoever this kid's somebody was definitely had a strong heart. Saix quickly saddled him with Kira then reconsidered when she came down with an even worse case of light poisoning. She's been stuck in her room ever since. Currently I was working a stealth recon mission in Agrabah with VT. It was a hot, lazy day and nothing was going on. Even the Heartless were bored out of their non-existent minds. I decided, since I had nothing better to do, to ask VT about his Keyblade. From what I heard, the boy remembered zero about his life and didn't even know his own name when Kira first met him in the dark realm yet he handled his blade like it was a third arm.

"So what's up with your Keyblade?" I asked.

"Huh? What do you mean? Nothing's wrong with it." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"No, I mean it's name. Mine is Dark Crosser." he tilted his head a bit and I just gave up.

"….Fallen Kingdom…" I heard him murmur.

"Oh, so that's it's name." I said turning back to him.

"What?"

"Wait, you mean you didn't know it's name?" He shook his head.

"I honestly didn't know it had a name." I face palmed. How the hell did Kira hang out with such a clueless partial light user?

"All Keyblades have names. Like Kira's is called Twisted Memory and Kazu's is called Black Embrace." He rolled his eyes.

"Jeez, a little emo don't you think?" I chuckled, it was entertaining to watch them argue.

"Cut him some slack." I said. "He may be a pain in the ass but he does his job."

"Yeah well he could be a little nicer…" He mumbled. I shook my head and we continued with our mission. Well at least until Lexaeus showed up.

"What's up big guy?" I asked. I expected his usual wordless response but to my surprise he told us to RTC early. Apparently something was going down at the castle. We warped to the Grey Area where the other members were fighting a losing fight against what was probably one of Kira's overgrown pet Shadows. I readied myself to fight when VT yelled.

"Is that Kira?!" I took a closer look and sure enough it was. But she had been turned into a heartless. She was quickly dispatching the other members and I stepped in once she took out Lexaeus. She pounced at me and I just barely managed to keep her at bay and save my throat.

"Wait! You aren't gonna hurt her are you?!" VT yelled. I didn't want to but I needed to keep my ruse up.

"What do you think I'm gonna do?! Knit a sweater?!" I yelled back, pushing her off me. She skidded across the smooth marble floor and growled at me.

"But you'll kill her!" I braced myself as she charged again.

"She's gonna kill us!" too slow, next thing I know I'm seeing stars and staring at the ceiling. I could hear VT trying to reason with her.

"It's okay Kira…" He said softly, as if talking to a frightened cat. "It's me, VT. Don't you remember?" I sat up a bit, she wasn't attacking him, in fact she looked a bit scared of him. Her head turned in my direction and before he could stop her she started at me again. "Kira no!" I braced myself when he grabbed her, his face and arms getting torn to shreds by her claws. I readied a ball of dark energy but before I could fire they were surrounded by a bright light. When the light cleared she had passed out in his arms. I heard a faint groan from the other side of the room and saw Roxas sit up.

"What the hell was that?" he asked. Axel quickly ran to his side and asked if he was alright. He nodded and then fell into his silent routine. I sighed. What the hell did just happen?

I was helping Demyx and Larxene clean up the Grey Area, more like I cleaned and Demyx played his sitar while Larxene went off to torture small animals or whatever she did to avoid work, when VT returned. He was talking to Axel and I cleaned a bit closer to hear the conversation.

"She was fine when I checked on her. I got stuck babysitting so I don't know if it's linked to her light poisoning." Axel said. He pointed over at Roxas. "Whatever made her go crazy made her attack him first." I looked over at Roxas, he looked fine. In fact, he didn't have a single mark on him. Odd…VT gave him a look over before calling him and Axel and Demyx and heading down the hall. I followed at a distance and VT stopped at the kitchen, leaving with a cup of peppermint tea, before heading to Kira's room. Vexen was just leaving as they went in.

"Don't get her riled up." He said before heading to his own room. I snuck over, hiding in the shadows, and listened in. He and Kira were arguing. As to be expected. Kira didn't like hurting others, except Larxene and Heartless that weren't her own personal pets and she was probably in a lot of pain still on top of being sick again. As they continued to argue, I heard the sound of skin hitting skin.

"VT what the hell!?" Demyx yelled, Roxas slipping out into the hall in fear.

"I. Don't. Blame. You." He said. The room was silent for a second.

"I guess this makes us even…" she said.

"I guess it does." She then apologized to Axel and Demyx before VT pulled Roxas in. The arguing resumed, this time between VT and Roxas before the latter came marching out of her room. I sighed. How were we supposed to get anything done if everyone kept arguing. I decided to join the party and check on Kira. "He just wants to get hurt doesn't he?" VT asked angrily. I smirked.

"Go easy on him." I said. "You two were loners the first couple of days too. Besides if the ES team is gonna thrive you two need to make nice with the new Keyblade Wielder." The two of them looked at me like I was crazy.

"He's a Keyblade Wielder?!" they yelled simultaneously. I chuckled. Maybe VT wasn't the only clueless one.

"Get with the program you two." I said. "You'll need to be able to sense other Wielders when the time comes." I saw the question right before VT asked it and slipped out into the hall, chuckling as he yelled in frustration.

"Why does he have to be so confusing!?" I turned to leave, but not before hearing what Kira said.

"The cute ones always are…" I froze. She thought I was cute? I shook my head and continued right before she chased the three of them out. Cute huh?

_File corrupted…please wait…_

The months flew by. Kira finally made a full recovery and was allowed to finally return to work. Her anti form, as Vexen called it, had been brought under control and she and VT returned to being paired up. It was almost December and we had gotten a new recruit; a Nobody girl name Xion. For some odd reason, she and Roxas shared the same Keyblade. She wasn't around as much as Roxas was, which I learned was because she wasn't even a true Nobody, she was one of Vexen's experiments; a clone of Roxas made for a reason I hadn't discovered yet even though I spent hours sneaking around Vexen's lab. Speaking of my stealth abilities, the rest of us were finally given our Organization codenames. Except for Xion that is. But I chalked that up to her being a computer program. Kira had been named the Heartless Commander, a very fitting title since she constantly kept a horde of mind controlled Shadows around at all times. Kazu had been named Dark Prince, possibly due to the fact that he was an emo pretty boy who looked down on the rest of us. Roxas was called the Key of Destiny, I was the Shadow Assassin and VT had been named Fallen King. That was probably due to his Keyblade's name. The six of us were out sparing in the castle's courtyard when Saix came and told VT he was to do a recon mission with Marluxia and some of the others at Castle Oblivion. I narrowed my eyes a bit. I knew for months that Marluxia and about half the Organization were planning to overthrow Xemnas. I didn't breathe a word of it to either Kira or VT because I knew that Kira looked up to Marluxia like a father figure and it would kill her if she knew he was a traitor. The question was, why was VT going? He didn't seem like the type to rebel and I hadn't heard his name come up in any of the talks the others had. Actually, Marluxia wanted to take Kira for some reason. I snuck off to do a little bit of digging, leaving the others to train. I found out that Axel was the one that ratted out Marluxia to Saix. He was also going and I guess he needed VT as back up. Speaking of which, I decided to go check on him. He and Kira hadn't been separated since the Anti-Kira incident and I knew this would be hard for them both. He was packing when I entered his room.

"Hey…" I said, leaning against the door frame. He turned to me and smiled sadly. He and Kira must not be talking at the moment.

"Hi."

"She's not mad y'know." I said, noticing the moogle doll she had told me she made for him. I had an identical one in my room and I'm fairly certain she made one for Kazu, Roxas, and Xion as well. "If anything, she probably just wants to go with you." He turned away.

"I know…" I started to walk away then, I didn't want to cause him anymore mental unrest.

"Don't worry to much about it." I said. "But, I think you'll find some answers at the castle." Now what made me say that? I couldn't tell you if I wanted to. I was gone before he could ask me anything. I was searching for Kira now. I didn't find her anywhere in town or in the castle. I decided to check the last place she could possibly be, Marluxia's garden. The last time I found her here, she and VT had fallen asleep under one of the many rose bushes. This time, she was playing with one of her Shadows. Or rather it was having fun devouring some plants while she watched. She didn't look up at me or smile like she usually did when I would run into her.

"This sucks…" she mumbled. I sat down next to her.

"Don't worry. VT won't be gone long. Besides, I'm still here." She smiled a little.

"Yeah."

"He'll be home before you-" I felt her lips gently touch mine. I froze as she pulled back, face as red as a tomato.

"Sorry…" She mumbled. I cupped her cheek and kissed her back.

"Don't be." I said, watching her face go from red to purple. Was that even possible? I smiled, that kiss felt right. Like we had known each other for years and all that. But I didn't believe in love. Right? At that moment I did. And I'm glad I did. I kissed her again, laying her back in the grass and chuckling when she squeaked a bit. I felt feral, like the darkness inside me was claiming her as mine. I growled a little when someone entered the garden. Marluxia. Kira was still in a state of shock and I quickly warped us to her room. She looked at me and blushed.

"Rixo I…" I silenced her with another kiss, her body submitting to me. Good, she was mine and mine alone. The door opened. I growled again, getting another in response. Shit it was Saix this time. "Later." I whispered, nipping at her ear and making her shiver before leaving. "What." I said.

"While I hate to interrupt, I need you do something for me." I sighed.

"Whatever it is, can it wait?" I said, sounding more like VT than I should have.

"Actually, it cannot." he said. "I need you to monitor Roxas while Axel is dealing with the traitors." I sighed.

"Fine. Just answer me one thing." I said. He didn't respond and I took that as my cue to ask. "Why are you sending VT to Castle Oblivion?" he turned and started walking down the hall.

"There is someone there that Xemnas wants him to dispose of." If that was the case, why didn't he send Kira, or Kazu, or even myself?

_Data corruption….reloading file…_

I kept a close eye on both Roxas and Xion during the whole month Axel and VT were away and Castle Oblivion. Like I figured, Xion's blade was a fake, a horribly programmed copy of Roxas'. There had been no word from the castle so far, not that Saix was going to tell me anything about the situation. It wasn't until the last week of December, the week of Christmas, that word came in. Everyone who had been sent to Castle Oblivion, minus Axel of course, was dead. VT had disappeared without a trace and the others were taken out by two boys. One with Roxas' Keyblade and the other wearing a blindfold. Axel hadn't come back at first, Xion had been destroyed, she had malfunctioned a little while later. Roxas then went missing, the pain of losing both of his friends too much. No one, not even Axel, had heard from him since. Kira had left as well. She had gone to hunt down VT's killer. I didn't blame her. They had been very close friends. I'm only upset that I didn't get to tell her I loved her when she left. I decided to split as well. The ES team as well as the Organization were falling apart. There was no more need for me to be here. I decided to go searching. Searching for answers about my past, and for Kira. I just hoped she was fine where ever she was.

_…File ES2 has been deleted…_clickclickclick_…file does not exist…_

* * *

The files are deleteing themselves? Next time we go from Kazu's pov. Also sorry this jumps around so much and overlaps. *Okay. I have a few things to clear up. I rushed this this morning so I didn't get to explain some things. My boyfriend, who is the inspiration behind Rixo, really does see Xion as nothing more than a computer program or on a good day a robot. (Todd-kun if you're reading this you know it's true.) There is a lot of overlap. Again, I apologize. I don't feel like re-explaining all of CoM and 358/2 Days in all four POV's which is why this jumps around so much. My timeline for some of the events is just on speculation. I just picked random months and ran with them. Anyway, I hope that clears up some confusion.* ~Kira


End file.
